Angel
by stayblue
Summary: What if one of us could go to their world? Read and Review DISCONTINUED! I know longer know where I was going with this story.
1. Default Chapter

Dislaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, this is just a fan fic.  
  
Forgive me for any typo's  
  
  
  
  
  
My name is Angel, I'm watching, Dragon Ball Z. Gohan has just got a big blast from Majinn Buu.  
  
The Supreme Ki just used the last of his streght to save Gohan. Gohan lands in the forest. I didn't   
  
know why, but it got up and reached out to try to touch Gohan. I felt a great swosh and I was   
  
transported to his world. I was standing by Gohan's side. I reached out and touched his face, then   
  
I searched for his pulse on his neck, I breathed a sigh of relief, He was still alive. I looked at my hands and   
  
noticed, they looked weird, then I looked at my feet. I reached up to my face, then my hair, It had some   
  
points to it. I stood there in shock. I was an animation character, and a DBZ one to boot. I was   
  
considerably skinnier, and a bit taller. I was wearing a red shirt, and some black pants. The wind ruffled   
  
my hair. My hair was now down to my shoulder blades, it was a light brown, with a red sheen to it. My   
  
eyes are blue.  
  
  
I couldn't help but wonder what I looked like. I looked down at Gohan, he looked pretty bad. I   
  
wondered if I had any power, and if I did, could I help Gohan in anyway.  
  
Luckly when I was back in my world, I had watched Gohan teach Videl how to bring her power out. So   
  
I sat down on the right side of Gohan.  
  
I sat there, and tried to find my center of my power. Sat there, for quite awhile, I barely   
  
noticed my watch whenever it beeped, marking the hours. So far I had been sitting here for two hours   
  
tring to find my center of power. I found it. I breathed a great sigh of relief. I looked at my watch. It was   
  
about time for dinner. I laughed. 'Oh well' I thought. "Now, to bring my power out." I said to my self. I   
  
reached into my center of power, to try to bring that power out. I slowly but steadily, I brought my   
  
power out. I opened my eyes, a tiny glow of light was in front of me, between my two hands. I let it go.   
  
I was tired. So I feel asleep, oblivious to what else was happening in the DBZ world. The sun sets. The   
  
moon, apears in the sky. It gets colder. The wind blows, ruffling the hair of two people, they are oblivious   
  
to the wind and the cold. The sun starts to rise, signifing the start of a new day. Angel woke, up and the   
  
sun was rising. She yawned. "Wow, I got some good sleep." She looked around. "Still in this world?   
  
Okay, I guess I can handle that." She looked over at Gohan, He was still out cold. 'Okay, I guess I can try   
  
to find my power again, and see if I can bring it out, and in shorter time' Angel reached, into her self, to   
  
find her power. It took less than two seconds, then she went on, to see if she could bring her power out.   
  
She again, reached into her power, and she brought her power out, much faster this time. It only took   
  
about five seconds. "I guess, that good night of sleep is what I really needed". She kept pulling more and   
  
more power out, making the ball of light bigger and bigger. Angel smiled. "Wow, I'm ready. Now to see   
  
if I have the power to heal." Angel placed her hand on Gohan's forehead. She searched for Gohan's center  
  
of power, and found it. She reached into her center of power, and transferred that energy to Gohan's   
  
center of power. He started coughing, but still she went on. He opened his eyes, and saw a girl before   
  
him. He felt her hand on his head. She stopped the energy transfer when he reached up to touch her hand.  
  
She let out a big breath. "Hi, my name is Angel,   
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Let me know! 


	2. Angel Ch 2

Dislaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, this is just a fan fic.  
  
Forgive me for any typo's  
  
  
I saw you fall, and I came over to heal you. Do you feel   
  
better now?" Gohan nodded, thinking 'Well, here is another person who has some power.'   
  
"Thanks for healing me, my name is Gohan." She bowed her head in greeting. "You'll have to excuse me,   
  
I have to go back to a battle." "Alright, I'll come with you" Angel stood up, and Gohan got to his feet,   
  
shaking his head. "No, it's too dangerous. You're too weak to help me, besides, you probably can't fly." I   
  
chuckled silently. I had practiced sometime during the night, and I could fly as well as he could. I started   
  
to float, and I flew in circles above him. I landed quietly, and laughed at his surprised face. "Well, shall   
  
we go?" He sighed in defeat, and flew up into the sky, I flew up after him. He powered up some, and flew   
  
faster, he obviously was trying to lose me. I just jacked up my power and flew up along side him. He was   
  
getting really annoyed, he was turning, away from where I could tell the fighting was going on. I simply   
  
stopped, and hovered in one spot. He flew about another twenty feet, before he realized I wasn't following.  
  
I floated in one spot. He flew towards the me. "The fight is just ahead of us, not to the left, and don't try   
  
to deny it.   
  
I can feel the power of this battle. So, shall I lead?" He just hovered there, "Well, I guess I will lead," and   
  
flew off towards the battle. I got about fifty yard in front of him, and I looked behind me, He started to   
  
fly after me. I just powered up and winked out of site. Gohan, powered up thinking 'What is this girl nuts   
  
or something?" He powered up to Super Sayian and flew after me. He caught up with me in no time, he   
  
powered down, before he reached me, I guess he didn't want to scare me. "I guess we'll go to this battle,   
  
but I warn you, this monster is powerfull." I nodded. We flew to the battle site. There was a huge crater in   
  
the ground, and some pink goo around in the crater. We landed about twenty yards from the crater.   
  
Piccalo, flew up to us and landed in front of Gohan. Krillin flew up and landed beside Piccalo.  
  
Piccalo looked shocked. He had Goten under one arm, and Trunks, under the other one. He placed them   
  
on the ground by his feet, and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Your alive? Vegita said that Majinn   
  
Buu killed you." Gohan shook his head. "No, was out cold for awhile, after I got a blast from that   
  
creature. So who killed, Majinn Buu? Where's Vegita?" " Vegita killed him. He died, Gohan. He died in   
  
the end a great hero, he became a good person in the end, dying to for the world." Gohan looked down, sad,   
  
and not want to show he was crying. I sat down, crying. I grew from sad, to mad, to angry. I felt a power   
  
rise in me, a gold energy surrounded me, I didn't notice. My eyes turned a brighter blue, and with one final   
  
punch in the ground, I turned into a Super Sayian. I stood up, and every one backed up. I noticed my now   
  
gold hair.   
  
  
I realized, I had turned Super Sayian. I was shocked. I figured that my anger must be the key to my true   
  
might, and power. I looked at Gohan. " How can I turn into a Super Sayian?" 'Oh kami! I blew it.'  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes, "How do you know you just turned into a Super Sayian?" I started to tell my   
  
story. "Well, I was looking in on your world, and I saw you get hurt, I got so worried, that I reached out   
  
and I got transported to your world. I know all about your world." He nodded. "I believe you, I seen too   
  
many things not to. So, you came to my world to help me. Thank you." I nodded. 'He believes me?! I   
  
don't believe it.' I walked over to the crater, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccalo followed me. Piccalo, carrying   
  
Goten, and Trunks. I spoke up. "Poor Vegita. Deep down he had a good heart." They all nodded.   
  
"We have to go and find Goku." They all nodded. I looked over at Piccalo, and at the kids. "Piccalo,   
  
would you be so kind as to put the kids down so I can wake them up. He looked over at Gohan. "Do   
  
what she says Piccalo, she helped me." He put Goten, and Trunks on the ground. I walked over and sat at   
  
the foot of their heads. I placed one hand for each of their foreheads. I reached out to find their source of   
  
power. I found it immediately, I reached toward my source of power, and started to transfer my energy to   
  
their source of energy. They started to stir after only a few moments, then they both woke up. I stopped,   
  
scensing them waking up. I looked up at Gohan, he was smiling, but he was surprised, the others looked   
  
very surprised. I turned back to my normal self and stayed were I was, too tired to move.   
  
Goten and Trunks immediatly got up and walked over to Piccalo. "Where's my dad?" Trunks asked.   
  
Piccalo looked away. Gohan walked over and helped me up, I leaned on him for support. I spoke up. "You   
  
dad is gone, Trunks. He died saving this world." Trunks immediatly broke into sobs, burying his face into   
  
Piccalo's side. I walked over to Trunks with Gohan's help. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trunks, stop   
  
crying, we can gather the Dragon Balls and wish for your father to come back." "She's right Trunks."   
  
Gohan said. Trunks turned around, and looked at Gohan. "You're right." I looked over at everyone, and   
  
saw them nodding in agreement. "All right, lets go find Goku, and find those Dragon Balls." Everyone   
  
nodded. Then I collapsed. Before I blacked out, I heard Gohan calling my name. 


	3. Angel ch 3

Dislaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, this is just a fan fic.  
  
Forgive me for any typo's  
  
  
  
The next day, I woke up in a bed. I heard someone talking downstairs. I got up, and showered. I dried off.  
  
I put on some clothes that were layed out for me. It was a blue dress, it had red puffy pants and some black   
  
boots. It also had a black hair binder for my hair. I walked over to a mirror, and saw myself for the first   
  
time. I looked a little bit like my old usual self. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into the binder. I went   
  
out of my room and started to quietly walk down stairs. "Angel is a good person. She healed me, Goten and   
  
Trunks." Gohan said. 'Great they're talking about me' I walked down the rest of the stairs, and walked into   
  
the living room. Everyone was there. Gohan, Piccalo, Krillin, Yamcha, Trunks, Goten, Bulma, Chi-chi, and  
  
Master Roshi.  
  
  
Gohan immediatly got up, and walked over to me. "Angel, you should be resting."  
  
"I'm much better now that I've had some sleep." "Please come in and sit down. Can I get you something?"   
  
I smiled. "Only some water, I'll eat later." "Ok." Gohan walks out and into the kitchen, and comes back   
  
wih a glass of water. He sat by me. "So, you all ready to find Goku, and the Dragon Balls?" Gohan smiled.   
  
"Yea, were ready, we have the Dragon Ball radar, and we got our power sense to find Goku." ' Good' I   
  
thought. "So, what are we waiting for? Lets go." Gohan looked at me, his eyes were no longer happy.   
  
"Angel, the monster has come back. We have to delay in finding the Dragon Balls. But we will find Goku.  
  
I'm sorry you will have to wait to make your wish in going home." I frowned. "Gohan, I was thinking of   
  
Trunks, and the rest of the world. I want those two wishes for Trunks and the world. I want you to wish for   
  
all the good people of the earth to be restored back to life, then I want you to wish for Vegita to be brought   
  
back. I can wait a while before I have to go home." Everyone looked a bit releaved and surprised, but   
  
pleased. "So, shall we go find Goku?" Gohan nodded. I stood up and put the glass of water back into the   
  
kitchen. I walked back out. "Shall we?" They all nodded. Gohan led us all outside. '"Bye everyone." So, me,   
  
Gohan, Piccalo, Krillin, Yamcha, Goten, and Trunks, all flew off towards where Gohan last saw Goku.  
  
I flew up beside Gohan. The rest we a little bit behind us. "Gohan," I said. "Yea?" "What were you guys   
  
talking about before I came downstairs?" "We were talking about you. They didn't trust you, I told them to   
  
trust you. They respect you. That is the best I can say that they hold for you at the moment." I shrugged.  
  
"I don't blame them, I don't think I would react any different." Gohan nodded. We were flying for awhile   
  
when Gohan simply stopped. I stopped a bit ahead of him. "What's wrong Gohan?" "I feel my dad is   
  
somewhere near. I think we should land, and continue searching for him that way." The others came up   
  
behind us. Gohan, repeated what he told me, and so we continued to the search for Goku, on the ground. We   
  
walked around calling Goku's name, after ten minuets of searching. We heard a reply. We quickly, ran over   
  
to where he was. He was laying face down on the ground. He looked pretty bad. I quickly ran over to where   
  
he was. I sat down by his side. I searched for his source of power. I found it. He was pretty weak. I looked   
  
up to find everyone stand over me. They were waiting for my dignosis. "He's pretty weak. He has lost quite a   
  
bit of energy. I'll see what I can do." I reached for my power and powered up to Super Sayian. I started the   
  
slow transfer of my energy, to his energy source. Everyone sat down, knowing this was going to take   
  
awhile. I slowly feel my energy going. I poured more and more of my strenghth into him. He was more   
  
important than I was. I felt that I had resorted back to my old self, I still went on. The others were pacing   
  
around. They started to talking right before I resorted to my old self. Gohan seemed more nervous than the   
  
rest. When I decided it was safe for me to take a rest I pulled back and opened my eyes.   
  
I slowly stood up. Gohan came rushing over. "Did you finish?" I shook my head.   
  
"No, I just needed to restore a little of my streghth before I continue." He nodded, and helped me over to a   
  
rock where I could lay down and rest. I was soon fast asleep. Gohan walked over to where the guys were   
  
sitting. "Is she done Gohan?" Piccalo asked. "No, she said that she needed to rest before she went on, to   
  
replenish some of her own energy." They all nodded somberly. Piccalo spoke up. "She really is a good person,   
  
isn't she?" Gohan nodded. "Just figured it out, huh?" They all started to blush. "Well, I suggest, we treat her   
  
better, when she wakes up." They all nodded again. 


	4. Angel ch 4

Dislaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, this is just a fan fic.  
  
Forgive me for any typo's  
  
  
  
I woke up a few hours later, very sore (What can you say, I slept on a rock.) but I had replenished my   
  
energy. I sat up on the rock, and took in my surroundings. The others still where they were. They were   
  
eating. I smelled the wonderful aroma, and decided it would also be a good time to eat. I walked over to   
  
where they were sitting. Gohan looked up, sensing my presence. He swallowed his food and spoke. "Hey   
  
Angel. Are you hungry?" I nodded. He made room for me on his rock. I sat down. He gave me a bowl of   
  
rice, and two chopsticks. I frowned, I was certainly not used to using chopsticks. I tried my best to eat the   
  
rice, It took me a while to get the hang of it. I could see Gohan, sitting there trying not to laugh. I scowled   
  
at him. "You try eating chopsticks, when you don't know how to use them." He smiled. "Well, If you   
  
weren't used to them, why did you say so?" He pulls a spoon out of the food sack. "Here, I know everyone   
  
can use these to eat." I nodded, I took the spoon, and ate. I also had some water. Feeling greatly   
  
replenished, I   
  
walked over to Goku, I sat down by his side. I reached for his source of power. He had almost healed   
  
himself, since the last time. I again reached into my source of power and started the transfer process. An   
  
hour later, Goku started to cough, and then to moan. He opened his eyes, and saw me. I opened my eyes and   
  
stood up. Gohan, and the others came rushing over to Goku. Goku sat up, and looked around. He smiled at   
  
Gohan. Gohan helped his dad to his feet. "Are you okay, dad?" Goku nodded. "Where is Vegita? I can't   
  
sense him." Everyone looked at their feet. "So, he's dead, isn't he?" We all nodded. Gohan spoke up. "He   
  
died honorably, according to Piccalo, he died, for this world." Goku nodded. He smiled a small sad smile. "I   
  
knew he was a good person." We all nodded. He looked over at me, "Who is this girl? She has some power   
  
in her, I can tell." Gohan put an hand on my shoulder, "This is Angel dad, She has a great ability to transfer   
  
her energy to others. She has come from a distant time, and world. She knows all about our world.   
  
She was looking in on our world, and she saw me get hurt, she was so touched that she reached out, and   
  
came to this world. Now she offers her service, and her help. She is a good person, dad. She helped me,   
  
Goten, Trunks, and now she has helped you." Goku again nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate you helping me.   
  
I believe you when Gohan says your from a different world, and time." I nodded. "Your welcome, and thank   
  
you for believing me." Goku nodded. "So, how do we kill this monster?" Everyone shrugged. I excused my   
  
self, and walked back over to my rock and sat down. They others were bringing Goku over to the food, and   
  
they began talking amongst themselves. A couple of times, I saw them pointing my way. I really didn't care   
  
if they were talking about me, I got up and started to kick some stones. Then I looked up, thats when I saw   
  
him. Majinn Buu. I froze. Then I powered up. I was a tad bit mad. Majinn Buu landed. Some twenty yards   
  
away. I powered up even more. I took a quick look behind me. Everyone had gotten up and were in a   
  
fighting stance. They formed a half circle, protecting Goku, for he was not quite ready for such a fight, or   
  
probably any fight, at the moment. I was getting a little bit more mad. 'How dare he! How come the enemy   
  
comes at the worst time possible?" I kept powering up. I powered up to Super Sayian. I figured since I was   
  
closest, I had to fight first. But before I could make my first move, Gohan came flying past me he too was   
  
Super Sayian. He starting fighting the monster. I walked over to gaurd Goku. I took up the spot where   
  
Gohan was. That happened to be inside the circle, I stood in front of Goku, off to the side a little. I took my   
  
ready fighting stance. Goku was still sitting on his rock. Looking tired. He smiled when I took up my place   
  
by him. I smiled back, and then I turned around, took up my stance, and watched the fight. The others, one   
  
by one, went into the fight, to help Gohan, or take over when the other person who was fighting was down. I   
  
was soon the only one left protecting Goku. The others were laying about. I powered up, and was about to   
  
go leap into the fight, Goku reached over and placed a hand on my arm, he stood up. "Let me fight, your not   
  
used to powers enough for a fight." I opened my mouth to argue, then closed it when I saw the look in his   
  
eye. He powered up to Super Sayian. He walked over to the monster. He took up his fighting stance. Majinn   
  
Buu did likewise. Goku threw the first punch, and the fight began again. The others looked on as they   
  
fought. Goku threw some balls of light at the beast here and there. Majinn Buu tried to get him with his   
  
beam that came out of his attenia. Goku kept throwing punches, and kicks, Majinn Buu just smiles and   
  
resorts back to his usual form. The others would intervean whenever they could. Then before I knew it, they   
  
were all down. Majinn Buu turned his eyes toward me. 'Okay, its my turn to fight' I too walked over to   
  
Majinn Buu. He smiled his evil smile. He made the first move, and so my fight with Majinn Buu began. We   
  
exchanged punches and kicks. Knocked me a good punch to my head and sent me flying, I crashed into a   
  
huge rock leaving a big crater, I flew back towards him. Majinn Buu, was going to use his mouth blast on   
  
Gohan and Goku, I flew over, landed in front of them, facing Buu, I took the full blast.I was sent   
  
backwards, flying into Gohan and Goku. I lay on top of Gohan's arm. He moved his arm, I opened my eyes   
  
to find them standing over me.   
  
I was battered up, My dress was partially burned at my stomach, and at my shoulder. I   
  
smiled at them. "I'm okay, go, and fight." I waved my hand. 'Yea right, I hurt like hell' They both got up, I   
  
could sense their anger at this enemy growing. They were a bit furious about me getting hurt. They powered   
  
up to their upmost strength. So they fought together as a team. They started to fight more fearsome than   
  
before. The others joined in, they saw what I had done, they trusted me, they were willing at that moment,   
  
to take a blast for me, because they now knew that I would be willing to take such a blast for them. They   
  
convirged on Buu. Fighting even more fearsome than before. I sat there watching them fight, helping each   
  
other. I could help but wonder at such power, and loyalty, and now they put me in with that family. I felt so   
  
honored to have their trust, their loyalty, and their friendship. I stood up, feeling more powerfull than ever. I   
  
powered back up to Super Sayian, and joined the fight to kill this monster. We fought, throwing punches and   
  
kicks. He could barely keep up fighting us all. I got a strong kick to my stomach and got sent flying into   
  
another huge rock, leaving another crater, I hardly noticed the pain. I flew back into the fight. Yamcha, and   
  
Krillin, had a hard time getting up after a few of those powerfull punches and kicks. It seemed that most of   
  
the time it was just us Super Sayians. I got sent flying into the ground by a punch. I blacked out. 


	5. Angel ch5

Dislaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, this is just a fan fic.  
  
Forgive me for any typo's  
  
  
They were fighting, throwing punches, kicks, and some balls of light. I was still on the ground, out cold.   
  
They had moved the fighting a few yards away. I was unaware at what was happening. A blast shook the   
  
ground, I started to wake up, I was sore, I opened my eyes and stood up. I held on to my left shoulder, it was   
  
very sore and it gave a me a great pain whenever touched the wrong way. I powered back up to Super   
  
Sayian and flew towards the fight. It was just Gohan and Goku fighting, the rest were down, out cold. I   
  
flew in to the fight and started to fight once more. They were surprised when I came in, but continued to   
  
fight. They looked tired, but still willing to fight. I was very angry at myself for abandoning my friends,   
  
I powered up some more and started to fight more ferociously than ever. We fought, kicking, and punching.   
  
Gohan and Goku, were a real team, they did everything together and at the same time practiacally becoming   
  
one. We all stepped back from one another. It seemed Buu wanted us to rest, and to beat us when we were at   
  
our best. I flew over to Goku and Gohan. They seemed to have some weird idea. "I think we should fuse.  
  
Becoming one person. Becoming twice as strong." 'Intresting idea' I thought. I nodded in agreement with   
  
Goku. "I think that is a good idea, your bond as father and son is strong, you already practacally act as one   
  
being." They nodded. "Alright. Angel, You fight with Majinn Buu while we fuse." I nodded. "How much time   
  
are you going to need?" "It will take a few minuets. Do you think you can handle him for that long?" I   
  
nodded. "Yea, I can handle him. You take as long as you need, I'll be okay, just make sure you do it right."   
  
They nodded. I looked around. Trunks and Goten were starting to get up, 'good' I thought. That will help. I   
  
flew over to them. "Goten, Trunks, you have to help me keep Buu at bay while Goku and Gohan fuse. They're   
  
going to need some time, and you are going to help me buy it." They both nodded somberly. They too saw   
  
what I had done, and trusted me. We flew over to Majinn Buu, to go and fight. We started to fight.   
  
  
Meanwhile Goku and Gohan were starting the procees of fusing. They placed their hands on each others   
  
shoulders. They reached out to each other. Making their hearts beat as one, their minds think as one. Becoming   
  
one.  
  
  
I was fighting, to give them more time, the two kids really came in handy whenever I got knocked away,   
  
taking my spot till I came back. We kept fighting, no matter how tired, or sore we were. For me it was hard.   
  
My shoulder was really killing me. I just gritted my teeth though the pain. I just kept telling my self 'just fight   
  
a little while longer, just go on a little bit more.'  
  
  
Goku and Gohan began glowing, a bright light surrounded them as they started to fuse. Becoming one person.  
  
They became Gokhan. Gokhan opened his eyes. He saw me, Goten and Trunks still fighting. He smiled. He   
  
powered up to Super Sayian. He flew over to the fight. Majinn Buu stopped fighting. So did me, Goten and   
  
Trunks. I smiled when I saw Gokhan. "Hey Angel, I'm now Gokhan." Gokhan said. I could of sworn to hear   
  
both voices in that voice. I smiled and backed away, Goten and Trunks did like wise. It was Gokhan's turn. We   
  
flew a bit away and watched the fight, recovering, yet ready at any moment to fight. I looked down, the other   
  
were still out cold. I frowned. It was time to go and wake them up. They had to help. I flew down to Piccalo   
  
first. I landed beside him and sat down on the right side of him. I placed a hand on his head, and looked for his   
  
source of energy. I found it and I started to transfer of my energy into his energy source. He soon woke up, I   
  
walked over to Krillin, and started the process over again. When he woke up I walked over to Yamcha and did   
  
the process once more. When they all got up, they flew up to Goten and Trunks. They were waiting for a   
  
break to join the fight. I stayed on the ground. I was out cold again from lack of energy. I woke up a few   
  
minuets later. I sat up, and Majinn Buu was in front of me, He was going to use his mouth blast again. I froze.   
  
Ready to die, I sat there waiting for the blast to come, a blurr flew in front of me. Gokhan leaped over and put   
  
his body over mine, his back to the blast. I closed my eyes. I felt us been pushed back on the ground leaving a   
  
cannal in the ground. I opened my eyes. Gokhan was limp in my arms. I felt for a pulse. He was very very   
  
weak. I stood up, and placed him on the ground behind me. I had tears running down my face. Gokhan had   
  
almost died saving me. I looked back. Gokhan was gone and Goku and Gohan were laying there in his place.   
  
They looked really bad. I was very very angry. Very furious. I powered up to my upmost potential using my   
  
anger. I starting fighting Buu with all my strenght, with all my might, and with all my heart. I wasn't going to   
  
let him live, even if it cost me my life, he had to die, he had to go. Buu's smile vanished, he had to fight   
  
seriously. I was not one to take lightly. I jumped on his back, locking my arms around his neck, and my legs   
  
around his waist. I started to glow, I was going to take this guy with me to my grave. Everyone was yelling   
  
my name, telling me not to do it. I just smiled at them, I kept glowing, Majinn Buu started glowing. I saw   
  
the others convirge in one group and start to fly away. I felt my self getting hot, I felt Buu getting burned. He   
  
was screaming. He slowly started to distigrate. First his parts, then his cells, then his molecules, even his dust   
  
dissapeared. I landed on the ground in a crater. The others came rushing over. I lay there, they stood over me,   
  
Gohan picked up my tatered form, I was still breathing, and alive. I opened my eyes, I was in pain. I saw everyone looking   
  
over me. I smiled. "I did it, Gohan. I killed the monster. Now you can all live in peace." Gohan just shook his   
  
head. "You have to live, you have to go back to your world. We will wish for you to come back if you die.   
  
We'll end up breaking your promise not to use any wishes on you." I laughed, then coughed. I   
  
shook my head. "Alright, let me rest. I'm very tired. I've had a very long day. Take me back to where you   
  
took me before." Gohan smiled. "We took you the first time to Mater Roshi's house, that's where we'll take   
  
you again." I nodded, then blacked out.  
  
  
Gohan was carrying me in his arms. Goku was beside him ready to carry me in case I started to get too heavy   
  
for Gohan. The others were right behind Gohan. They all had worried looks on their faces. They apparently   
  
were worried I was going to die before I got back to Master Roshi's. Everyone came up with a plan just in case   
  
it looked like I was going to die. The plan was to land at the nearest island. To put me on the ground, and lend   
  
me some of their energy. They were convinced that they had seen me do it enough times, that they could help   
  
me. They never had to use that plan, I was still living when we got back to Master Roshi's. They put me   
  
upstairs into what was now my designated bedroom. Piccalo had the first watch. The others went downstairs.  
  
Tien was there now. Everyone was now there. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chi-chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Videl,   
  
Goten, and Trunks. There was only three people of the group that were not there. That was me, Piccalo,and   
  
now Vegita. Gohan quickly did a summary of me and why I was here. Then he told of the battle, and all that I   
  
had done. Everyone was close to tears when they heard I had almost died when I killed Majinn Buu. "I think   
  
we should officiall make her apart of the Dragon Ball team" They all nodded in agreement.  
  
  
Meanwhile upstairs...  
  
  
I was starting to wake up. I still had my eyes closed. I did an evaluation on how badly I was hurt. My shoulder   
  
was truly painfull, I had a massive headache. I had a few bruises. I opened my eyes. I looked over to my left.   
  
Piccalo was sitting there. He looked like he was medditating. I sat up making a lot of noise. Piccalo opened his   
  
eyes and saw me sitting there looking at him. He was shocked. I smiled. "Surprised?" He nodded. I started to   
  
get up, that is when I felt pain beyond pain in my right leg. I quickly sat back down, "Oh man, Oh hell, that   
  
really hurts." I put a hand on my lower right leg, and pulled my hand away back. He had a worried look on his   
  
face. "I just have a broken leg. I'm going to need a cast or a splint, some crutches, and some pain reliever." He   
  
nodded. He stood up. "Piccalo, don't tell anyone I'm awake yet, tell them if they hear any noise, that it is just   
  
you. That the stuff is for me whenever I wake up." He nodded. He went downstairs, he brought   
  
up a splint, some rubbing alcohol, some bandages, some pain pills, a towel, some new clothes and two   
  
crutches. I took two pain pills. Feeling better almost immediately  
  
I first took the new clothes, and the towel to the bathroom. I took a bath. I soaped up and rinsed off.  
  
Then I washed my hair, rinsed off. I climbed out of the tub very carefully. I dried off standing on one foot.   
  
Carefully drying off my right leg. I wraped the towel under my arms and carefully with Piccalo's help (He was   
  
waiting outside.) limped back to my room. He put some rubbing alcohol on my shoulder and bandaged it. He   
  
turned away when I was doing my stomach. I looked at my new clothes. They was a pair of black knee lenght   
  
shorts and a white shirt. Piccalo put helped me to a wall, and walked out of the room and shut the door. I got   
  
dressed. I told him to come in. He helped me to the middle of the room, and helped me sit down. He sat down.   
  
He first bandaged my right leg up to right below my knee with a white bandage. Then he put a brown bandage   
  
around that. Then he put the splint on. He helped me up, and we walked over to the crutches, I put one under   
  
each arm, and hobbled around the room. I hobbled out of my room and he helped me down the stairs. At the   
  
bottom, I took up my crutches again. (Piccalo held them in one hand, and the other hand helped me down the   
  
stairs) I hobbled over to the living room, everyone looked up, and was shocked to see me up so soon. "Hey   
  
everyone, what's going on?" They just sat there, I started to laugh. I just could help but laugh at their bemused   
  
and surprised faces. I hobbled over to one of the two empty chairs. It was over by Gohan. I sat down and   
  
carefully set my foot up on the foot rest. I placed my crutches against the wall I was near. Piccalo sat in the   
  
empty chair to the left of me. "What's the matter? Do I scare you?" They all shook their heads. Piccalo looked   
  
around and laughed a little. That seemed to break the ice. Gohan spoke "Angel, your awake?" I laughed.   
  
"Yea, you could say that, since I'm down here, and I sit before you." They all laughed. "Listen Gohan, I don't   
  
want you to waste any wishes on me. I know that you didn't already, and I thank you for that. I told you   
  
before that those wishes don't belong to me. I want you to wish for all the good people of earth to be restored,   
  
and to wish for Vegita to come back." He nodded. "I understand." "Okay, lets go find those Dragon Balls"  
  
Everyone nodded. I hobbled outside, everyone following me. We all got into a ship, and speed off to find the  
  
Dragon Balls. 


End file.
